


Earth-21

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-21 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired via a request by Cpt_Awesome.

Sara Lance had been away from home for five years four of which she spent indebted to the League of Assassins and forced to kill good and innocent people. She had had enough. She left the League behind and returned home against her better judgment. Upon her return she had found that Starling City had become even more crime ridden than it was when she had left.

 

She decided to put her skills as an assassin to good use for once taking out the criminals who threatened her city as the Canary earning herself a reputation as a ruthless vigilante who unfortunately for her, her father wanted arrested. Even worse, the League had found her and attacked her while she was at home with her sister. She had managed to fight them off but not without injury to her and Laurel so her father insisted on hiring a bodyguard for her.

 

“A bodyguard? Dad I’m not some kid who needs babysitting. Besides can you even afford a bodyguard?” she asked Quentin.

“Yes actually with the college fund you let go to waste when you went off on the Queen’s Gambit with that good for nothing Oliver.”

“Dad I’m telling you, I don’t need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah right. Sara I’d like you to meet Leonard Snart, he’ll be protecting you from now on.”

“Pleasure to meet you Ms. Lance,” Leonard said as he shook her hand.

“Likewise, but I won’t be needing your services. Dad, no,” she stated firmly.

“Sorry sweetie but I’m not going to risk you getting hurt again. So, suck it up and deal with it. I have to get back to work. Love you,” Quentin said as he left.

 

As soon as her father was out of sight Sara turned back to her new bodyguard.

 

“I meant what I said. Your services are not needed. I can take care of myself.”

“Look, your dad is paying me by the hour to keep an eye on you. Now if you don’t want me to be acting like your bodyguard that’s fine but I do still have to stay close. So how’s about a trip to the mall and instead of guarding you, you could make me be your human pack mule instead?” Leonard suggested.

“Oh so just because I’m a girl I like shopping?”

“No, but I figured since you only recently got back from who knows where you might be in need of some new clothes unless of course you managed to recover your old ones from the ship’s wreckage.

“Fine. Come along pack mule,” she sighed in defeat.

 

Two hours into her shopping spree and she had managed to fill up 7 different shopping bags with clothes and bought 3 new pairs of shoes, all of which Leonard was carrying. Pack mule indeed.

 

“You sure you can carry all that?” she asked turning to face him, sipping her slushie as she walked backwards.

“I’m stronger than I look. Watch where you’re going.”

“I could walk across a tightrope blindfolded, walking backwards is a piece of cake.”

“Uh-huh. Still,” he then got a nervous look on his face dropping the bags and taking Sara’s hand as he pulled her away, “We need to go!”

“What? Why?” she asked before noticing four League Assassins drop in to surround the two of them.

“That’s why,” he said taking out his a taser and defending against one of the assassins.

 

One of the assassins said something in Arabic before beginning the assault. Meanwhile Sara pulled out her combat skills and quickly snapped the neck of one of her assailants before getting grabbed by two of the assassins who tried to drag her off. It was then that Leonard finally managed to taze his opponent and rushed off to help her.

 

As they dragged her around a corner she managed to break free of their grasp and fought them off. Once she thought she had knocked one of them out she focused her attention on the other managing to snap her neck just as she heard a gunshot from behind her. She turned to find the assassin she had previously thought dealt with standing behind her with a knife ready to strike just as the would-be killer fell to the ground having been shot dead by Leonard.

 

“If you had that why’d you pull out the taser?” she asked him.

“Taser’s better for close range and besides you’re not technically supposed to have a gun at the mall.”

“True. But I think my dad might let it slide seeing as how you just saved his little girl.”

“Who apparently doesn’t need saving as much as he thought she did. You have some skills. Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

“I’d tell you,” she said stepping closer before leaning to whisper in his ear, “But then I’d have to kill you.”

“Oh really?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“What do you think?” she smirked.

“I think as long as there aren’t any more surprises today we should be able to go get those bags I had to drop earlier. It’d be a shame to have wasted all that money on clothes you forgot.”

 

When they got to her and Laurel’s apartment later that night he brought her bags in for her and wished her goodnight before going down the hall in the opposite direction of the staircase.

 

“Uh, Leonard, the stairs are that way,” Sara pointed out.

“I know. One of the many reasons your dad hired me over all the other bodyguards in the city,” he explained turning the key to the apartment at the end of the way, “I live nearby. Goodnight Sara.”

“Goodnight,” she said as she watched him close his door before sneaking out in her Canary get up.

 

The next morning, Leonard arrived to begin his shift and was let in to the apartment by Laurel who was already late for work.

 

“Hey, sleep okay last night,” Sara asked as she greeted him.

“I slept fine. You, however, look like you stayed up late last night,” he said pointing to a knife wound on her arm.

“Oh this, I got it from one of my attackers before you could take them all out,” she said while pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

“Funny, you and I remember that attack very differently.”

“Well if I had told Laurel the truth you would have gotten fired for not doing your job and I wouldn’t want that to happen to you. I mean you did save my life yesterday. How’d you do that by the way? You knew the attack was going to happen before I did,” she said as she dug into her cereal.

“Growing up with a father like mine you tend to learn when to expect danger. So, League of Assassins huh.”

 

“What are you talking about?” she said looking up from her breakfast.

“I heard what that one guy said in Arabic. He said ‘No one leaves the League of Assassins alive’. I looked them up. League of Assassins, a secret cult of warriors who follow some sort of immortal man known as Ra’s al-Ghul. You were one of them the past five years, right? That’s where you learned to fight and why they’re after you?”

“It was four years maybe just three. The first year or so I spent on a ship called the Amazo working for this really bad guy named Ivo. You going to tell my dad?”

“That his daughter is the vigilante he wants to arrest? No.”

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“Don’t play dumb. You return home and all of a sudden there’s a vigilante loose on the streets with the same level of combat skill as you. If your father didn’t have a blind spot for his daughters he’d have pieced it together by now.”

“So, what are you going to do about it? I mean if you’re not going to rat me out.”

“I’m your bodyguard. My job is to protect you. Which means having your back.”

“What are you suggesting?” she asked noticing the devilish smirk on his face.

 

Thus began the partnership between the Canary and her gun-toting friend, Spartan. Why he chose that name she could only guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by Juliakaze.

A few months into their partnership they had come to believe that something big was coming. But they definitely weren’t expecting this.

 

“Your old boyfriend Oliver is back in town,” Leonard told her while reading the newspaper as she worked out on the salmon ladder in a small abandoned warehouse they turned into their base of operations.

“He was never my boyfriend. He was Laurel’s,” Sara replied as she got down from the ladder.

“Still. Any idea how he survived?”

“During the latter part of my stint with Ivo I crossed paths with Oliver on an island called Lian Yu otherwise known as Purgatory. He was there with two other people named Shado and Slade. Shado was teaching him how to use a bow and arrow and Slade was teaching him how to fight. Things went south when Ivo pointed a gun to my and Shado’s heads and told Oliver to choose who lived.” 

“Who’d he pick?” he asked sarcastically.

“Very funny. Anyway, Shado died, Slade was pissed and thanks to this miracle drug we found on a submarine, long story, he lost his mind and tried to kill us both after he took out Ivo. Then I got lost to the sea again and wound up with the League,” she said as she took a sip from her water bottle.

“Interesting. So, arrows huh? Just like that one criminal who’s been murdering people lately. Quite the coincidence, don’t you think?”

“It’s not Oliver. He’s not a killer.”

“Maybe, maybe not. He’s been gone for over 5 years. You turned into an assassin in less time. Who knows what happened to him since you last saw him.”

“I don’t know what happened to him but I do know that there’s no way he’s the guy who’s been killing people. It’s just not in him to be a ruthless killer."

"Whatever. You sure you don't want to go another round on the salmon ladder? You could use the workout," he smirked while glancing over her glistening body.

"No. You'd enjoy that too much," she smiled before squirting him with her water bottle.

"Nice. Can you hand me a towel?" he asked her.

"I don't know can you stop staring at my ass?" she teased as she tossed him a towel.

 

A few days later they chased down an archer in a green hood after failing to stop him from killing someone they’d been watching recently. They captured him and brought him back to their lair where they had him tied up.

 

“Don’t say it,” she warned Leonard.

“Say what? Oh, that’s right I told you so! I told you he was the guy who was killing people,” Leonard responded.

“No way, there must be some mistake.”

“He has a book filled with names and some of them are the people he’s killed. It’s. Him.”

“Who’s him? Sara? Who is he?” Oliver asked as he regained consciousness.

“This is my friend Spartan. Spartan meet Oliver.”

“Hi,” Oliver told the other man.

“Why have you been killing people in this city? I mean I know they’re all up to no good but that’s no reason to execute them,” Leonard replied.

“I didn’t kill those other guys. I killed the one tonight but only because he wouldn’t tell me who the other archer is.”

“Right and this list of yours is just light reading.”

“I got it from my father when he died. He gave it to me, told me to right his wrongs. I don’t know why those people are on that list all I do know is that they seem to be involved in some sort of conspiracy and the ones this archer’s been taking out are all ones whose criminal activities were coming to light because of you guys and were taken out to prevent them from giving up whoever’s behind the overall list. I don’t know what it’s about.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“I don’t!”

“Guys! Fighting over this isn’t helping anything. Look Spartan I trust Oliver, he saved my life on Lian Yu. Now if you don’t like him fine but can’t you at least see that he’s on the same side we are?” Sara interrupted.

“Fine. If you trust him then I can work with him,” Leonard agreed.

“Thank you,” Oliver said as Leonard untied him from the chair.

“For now,” Len whispered menacingly in his ear.

“Spartan can you give us a minute to catch up?” Sara asked.

“Fine, I’ll be right over there if you need me.”

 

Leonard then walked to the other side of the room purposefully bumping into Oliver as he passed him.

 

“I take it your boyfriend doesn’t like me too much,” Oliver said in a hushed tone so Leonard wouldn’t hear.

“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend,” Sara replied.

“Right, ’cause I’m so sure he’s just being friendly. So, Spartan and Canary huh? What’s with the nicknames?” Oliver asked in an amused tone.

“We needed codenames so my dad couldn’t arrest us for being vigilantes. Speaking of which if you plan on keeping up this arrow thing you’ll need one too and preferably not Robin Hood. It’d just be cliché.”

“I don’t know, Arrow has a nice ring to it.”

“Arrow it is then. So, what have you been up to these past four years since I saw you?”

“Went to China, tried to stop a viral outbreak. Went back to Lian Yu, dealt with magic stuff, long story. Then in Russia I joined up with the Bratva, also a long story. Then back to Lian Yu where I got picked up and brought back here. I swear to you Sara I only just got back. I wasn’t in town when the killings started.”

“I believe you. Any clues in that list of yours as to who’s behind this?”

“None. None of the names stand out over the others. Nobody I’ve run background on seems like the type to be a mastermind.”

“That’s why we’ve got Felicity,” Sara smiled as she sauntered off.

“Oh. Who’s Felicity?” Oliver asked as he tried to follow her out only to be stopped by Leonard who told him to stay put.

 

Leonard and Sara then started the drive to Queen Consolidated where Sara’s friend Felicity works with her. Sara had been offered a secretary job at the company by Moira so as to make up for the Gambit incident.

 

“So, you and Oliver? I don’t get it,” Leonard told her as he drove.

“Get what?”

“Why you’d have ever gone away with him. I just don’t see the appeal.”

“Are you jealous?” she smirked.

“What, of the playboy billionaire? Why would I be?”

“You are! You are jealous!”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” she teased while poking his arm.

“Yeah whatever,” he scoffed brushing her off.

“You know you don’t have to be jealous. I got over Oliver a long time ago. Besides I’m not really into his type that much anymore.”

“Right, you’re more into the lesbian assassin heiress type,” he joked.

“Shut up! Actually I’m more into the tall, dark, and handsome types who are fiercely loyal and protective of the ones they care about and who are smart enough to match a name to the mask,” she smiled at him.

“Are you?” he smiled realizing what she meant.

“I am,” she said leaning in to try and kiss him while they sat at a red light only to be interrupted by an arrow piercing the windshield.

 

They looked to the rooftops to see the Dark Archer standing there aiming yet another arrow at the pair.

 

“Looks like we’ve got company,” Sara told him.

“To be continued?” Leonard asked as he put on his helmet.

“If you want,” she smirked as they both got out of the car to chase down their mysterious assailant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment!


End file.
